The Makeover
by Mione3
Summary: DG decides to do a makeover


Story Title: The Makeover

Rating: G

Characters: DG, Az, Cain, Jeb & Glitch

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story of Tin Man or the Wizard of Oz.

AN: Please Read and Review!!

Giggles erupted from the two young ladies and they quickly shoved hands over their mouths to keep the noise from penetrating the wooden barrier between them and their guards. As it was they were all for a little privacy, both physical and mental, and were ecstatic with the thought of their own private joke. This was the most fun the sisters had in a long time.

Quickly, DG ran from the large sitting room, down the hall and into her bed chambers four doors down. Diving into her cluttered armoire, chucking clothing, photo albums and shoes every which way she finally found her goal. Standing up awkwardly, tossing her hair haphazardly out of her face in the process, she held a small black case in her hands. Without giving the items now strewn around her room another glance, she returned to the sitting room and her sister.

Azkadellia was standing by the large full length mirror, occupied with scrutinizing her current appearance. Smoothing her hands down the front of her simple day dress, a languid green and yellow cotton ensemble, she turned slowly to inspect all angles.

Silently DG plopped the case down on the table next to the settee behind Az, undoing the fastenings and opening the top to reveal her _limited_ Other Side cosmetic supply. She had never been the prissy, girly type so the makeup she had was mainly an attempt by her mother, nurture unit, to "_girlify_" her, so to speak. It never took. The makeup came out on the rarest of occasions, prom mainly. But since Emily at least made sure she had all the necessities, it would certainly suffice for this _makeover_.

Opening the powdered foundation, she dabbed in the brush, tapping off the excess. Sweeping it across cheeks, chin, forehead and nose, it managed to cover every imperfection. The flawless appearance was remarkable and the girls softly smiled at each other, completely impressed with the change in complexion.

DG picked up the eyeliner and placed a finger on the corner of the eyelid, holding it firmly in place without stretching it to the side. When prom time came, with all its nerves and insecurities, she was in desperate need of knowing proper application techniques. It had been Fran to the rescue. One week prior to the festivities she came over, instructing the talentless girl in the subtleties of what DG liked to call war paint. So, in slow, short motions the eyeliner trailed over the sensitive skin leaving a dark brown mark in its wake. Neither girl really took notice until that moment just how much the simple pencil could reveal the shape of an eye and they both had to shove a hand back to their lips to stifle their laughter.

Az held up a few different eye shadow colors to DG in order to pick the perfect one. It wasn't long before each eyelid was covered in a light tan from lashes to brow and accentuated at the far corners with a dark green. The girls just knew the added color would make the eyes _**pop**_. Then in small gentle circles DG moved the larger brush over the lids in order to do a little blending of the shades.

Blush was next. A pale pink applied to the apple of each cheek and swept back across the prominent bones. According to DG it was a miracle she remembered almost every tiny detail. But as she looked at her work she was pleased with how it was turning out.

Mascara followed all the powders so the particles would not stick to the lashes after application. A dark brown mascara, just like the eyeliner, would finish off the eyes perfectly. Carefully the brush was placed beneath the lashes, shimmied a bit to make sure the tiny hairs separated before moving the applicator upwards. After DG repeated the process with the other eye she gave more definition to the tips of the lashes by adding just a little more of the liquid color.

The lips were the last to be enhanced. It took the girls a good five minutes to decide on a shade since lipstick was the one item which DG had the most variety. _Dusty Rose? Pink Satin? Pink Melon? Rich Cocoa? Nutmeg? Gingerbread?_ None of them jumped out screaming… _USE ME!_... until Az picked up the tube of _apple berry_. Both girls flushed hotly at the sight of the fiery red lipstick, knowing it was the exact color required. So, after lining the lips the red paint was smoothed over the tender, plump skin.

It was perfect.

After close inspection Az let out a snort of laughter before she could stifle the outburst, and the sisters made a run for it. Out the doors and past Jeb and Wyatt who were on duty, they sprinted down the hall with everything they had. The Cain men made to chase after the two Princesses until a shrill cry from the sitting room made them stop short.

Poking their heads around the now wide open doors there was no stopping their barks of laughter. Both men bent over in hysterics, the mirth echoing off the marble floors and stone walls was loud enough to be heard on the other side of the palace.

Standing there, face done up like one of the Princesses for a ball, was _Glitch_.

"I'll kill DG!" Glitch roared, staring at his _beautiful_ reflection in the mirror.

"Now, now, Zipperhead," Cain wheezed trying to gain control over his fits. "You can't go around threatening my charge, no matter how pretty she made you look." He lost the tenuous hold he had on his hysteria and began snickering again.

Glitch turned to glare heatedly at father and son. "This is _NOT_ funny!" He was fuming. "I look like a _clown!_"

Jeb waved one hand in the air while the other wiped the tears from his eyes. "You should've known better than to fall asleep behind _unlocked_ doors," he chimed in. "Didn't you wet your pants the last time when they stuck your hand in warm water?"

This caused Glitch to blush to the roots of his hair and both men to begin chuckling again. Jeb had to lean heavily against the wall for support while his father was hunched over, hands on his knees.

"Yeah," Cain added, taking in a much needed breath. "And I believe you ended up with a face full of shaving cream the time before that."

"You just wait," Glitch said. "Wait till they get _you_!"

The Cain men shot each other a look, clearly saying, '_Yeah, Right!'_ before returning their gaze to their friend. Glitch huffed; his mouth pressed thin, and whirled around to make a beeline for the bathroom.

"That shade of lipstick really suits you!" Cain shouted as Glitch slammed the door, their laughter following close behind.

AN: Come on...you know you want to leave me a message!!


End file.
